What you Wanted
by Litha-23
Summary: It is a sort of love or maybe lust story. AR. please R&R. oh and if you know any really good stories ;) tell me
1. the cat fight

Ch.1 The Cat Fight  
  
Risika was on the hunt again; she hadn't fed for days & was extremely hungry. She was chasing a man looked to be homeless. She decided... Well actually her last strand of humanity decided since he was homeless, no one would miss him.  
  
She could feel a presence of her kind. It was a strong aura one of the Silver line. It could only be one person. She dug deep into Aubreys' mind saw what he was seeing. She saw herself; it was kind of creepy to her. She decided if it was a chase he wanted it was a chase he wasn't gonna get.  
  
"What do you want. Is me beating you once not enough. Why are you even hunting me, shouldn't you be off with your little friend Jessica" Risika started in an ornery voice. Then noticing that his clothes were ripped up and there were small spots of blood on his shirt.  
  
"What happened? Are you OK?" Risika asked very concerned which is one thing she would have never suspected to feel... Especially for him. She ran up to him and he collapsed in her arms.  
  
"I've gotta sell tickets for this" said a familiar voice behind Risika. It was none other than Fala one of Jagers' fledglings. Risika and Fala had been great enemies for a many years. They had very few confrontations and when they did chance to meet they were very viscous.  
  
"For what? Me trying to save a fallen vampire." Risika said trying to get Fala off her case. She was trying to let go of Aubrey too face Fala. But Aubrey grabbed onto her shoulder and said in a weak voice,  
  
"Don't she will beat you she has drunken from Dominique." Risika still set Aubrey down and got up to face Fala.  
  
"Are you really that dumb. You should have just listened to your  
little pet over there." Fala said to Risika but still looking at  
Aubrey with a scowl.  
  
"Are you really that dumb? I have no pet and me and him can barely  
stand each other let alone me take care of him" Risika said looking  
Fala up & down as if to challenge her.  
  
"Then why are you taking care of him now? Duh, so stop being a stupid B and deal with the facts. Cat and mouse games are old news and so are you." Fala said in reply to Risikas' challenge.  
  
"Where did your little pet go now." Fala said distracting Risikas attention away from her.  
  
"He's not my pet. And He's right." Risika said looking to the spot where Fala had stood.  
  
She went back over to Aubrey to see him past out. She picked him up and brought him to his house, she left him on his bed with a note & went into his sitting room. 


	2. The note

(A/N) Please if you like this story tell me don't send me any flames. If you don't like it tell me nicely ;-) I will post some or all on the next page. ;) Or the one after it.  
  
Ch2. The note  
  
Aubrey slowly awoke the next morning (A/N or sunset which ever you'd prefer.) It was radiant streaks of purple navy blue and pink crossed the sky. He felt a little dizzy and could barely remember anything last night. Everything for him was a mess the only thing he remembered was the feeling being held in Risikas arms. And he liked that feeling  
  
He sat up and noticed a crumpled up piece of paper under his leg. He picked it up and read it aloud to himself.  
  
"I want you to know that I don't need you to tell me what to do. Thanks but don't do it again. I took the liberty of changing you out of the cold bloody clothes you had on. (A/N no flames about that.) You want to talk I'll be in one of the many rooms you have and I'm willing to listen."  
  
He was hoping that wasn't all she was willing to do. He noticed he was stark naked and quickly dressed. Once he was dressed he quickly grabbed his cigarettes and went in search of Risika. He found her in his sitting room which like all the rest his rooms had a bed. He saw her asleep on the bed with a book near her it was open. He saw it was The Story of Her. It was a good book from what he read. It was about a misguided girl on her search of herself only something life threatening happens. It's sort of like a stalkers diary. Anyway He sat down on the bed and whispered in her  
  
"Wake up. It's sunset." She slowly opened her eyes to see him hovering above her.  
  
"Holy shit. What the? Already." She jumped up and saw he was dressed and she was still in the same wet clothes she had on the night before. "One second. I have to go change." She said with that and disappeared. She reappeared a few minutes later in a blue tank top and some faded black jeans. He looked her up and down unconsciously. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah. You forgot to zip up your pants." He said zipping them up for her. He felt her take a gasp of air in even though she didn't need to. He knew she was very surprised and a little embarrassed. He kept his hands there a little longer some how giving off heat. She gently put his hands back to him. "Sorry." He said looking ashamed. She blushed and giggled a little bit that she made Aubrey feel ashamed.  
  
"Well we should get going you need to feed." Risika said and turned to the door they were slowly walking and she could feel Aubrey closing in on her. 


	3. sweet serenity

Ch.3 Sweet Serenity  
  
Risika could feel him slowly getting closer and it somewhat frightened her, she pressed on anyway. They soon arrived in Aubreys' usual hunting grounds in New York. They had been hunting for sometime in complete silence when Risika broke it.  
  
"What happened to you last night anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He replied in a squeaky voice.  
  
"How did you get hurt?  
  
"It was Fala. I tried to warn you that night. You still stood and tried to fight her. She had drunk from one of the Vida line. Dominique, the most powerful to be exact." Aubrey said in a weird sort of embarrassed voice.  
  
"So how did you get hurt?" Risika asked once again with a glazed look of interest in her eyes.  
  
Aubrey could see she was enjoying it. So he thought he would humor her. "Well I was walking down a path in the woods two blocks down, when she just out of nowhere jumped at me. She said I had a lesson to learn. I don't know how she got that idea, haven't done anything to her. Anyway, next thing I new I was on the ground and she was tearing at my clothes cutting in with her claws." He stopped and looked at Risika with a sort of trust like he might actually like her. He started to smile with a sort of eye giggle.  
  
What am I doing? How can I think like this? There's gotta be something wrong with me. I never would have thought like this before. He thought while still looking at Risika with a gleam once again.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Risika asked wondering why he was just staring at her.  
  
"No, nope, nothing." He said quickly. He looked at her for a few more seconds then looked away blushing.  
  
Risika then to started to blush, something she hadn't done in a very, vveerryy long time.  
  
What is he doing? Why is he blushing? She thought smiling unconsciously.  
  
Shortly after they spotted a young, drunken, naïve, couple. They decided to act like a couple and play with their prey for a while. They seemed a little energetic and free tonight. They walked up to the other couple hand in hand.  
  
"Hi, are you two just married?" Risika asked her prey.  
  
"Yeah how could you tell?" The female of the couple replied.  
  
"We've been around. Seen a lot of things. And a lot of people." Risika said smiling then turned and looked at Aubrey. They walked around for a long while, Aubrey and Risika making them a little uneasy with every new topic. Almost an hour passed and they were really hungry and ready to feed. They lead them into a dark alley where when the couple couldn't see they would attack.  
  
It took a couple minutes to make the couple believe that this was just a place to hang out. When they decided they didn't trust the alley; Aubrey & Risika had to do something to make them stay so they did something very daring. They started to pretend to make-out.  
  
"Is it working?" Risika thought to Aubrey who was lying there with little strength so he could save the rest of his strength to hunt.  
  
"I did." Aubrey thought back to her. After a moment of silence they decided they were tired of playing. They got up and quickly got their pray and fed. After they were done they looked at each other again and smiled. Risika began blushing. She disappeared to Aubreys' place and waited for him to do the same. It only took a few seconds.  
  
"Why did we come here?" Aubrey asked surprised and a little excited that Risika led him to there.  
  
"Someone was following us and as long as you have these shields they can't come in." Said Risika walking close to Aubrey. She pulled back her hair and let her neck go bare. He knew what she was implying.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked very surprised and yet anxious to get her blood. He thought it might just be what he was missing. She could feel his longing in the back of her mind and wanted to ease it.  
  
"It's now or never." She said tilting her head and leaving her neck again bare. He bent his head down and his fangs pierced her flesh like a knife to an apple on a very hot, humid summer day. She felt her life once again draining out of her body like that many years ago when she was turned. Aubrey stopped just in time (after maybe a few minutes) to catch her slowly, pushing her hair out of her face he carried her over to bed.  
  
"It's over. You'll be OK. Just rest up." He said laying her on the bed. He tucked her under his blood red silk sheet and deep black quilt. He kissed her cheek slowly and said "I love you." 


	4. feelings

(A/N) it was good to be writing for you for some time, I guess you might want me to write more. If you want to be rude about my story please do it to yourself. Sorry for some of the mistakes last time.  
  
The first part is played to Meat Loaf "Everything louder that everything else"  
The second part is gonna be played to "it just won't quit"  
The third part is played to "I'd do anything for love (but I won't do that)"  
  
Ch4. Feelings  
  
Risika awoke looked around and very slowly pieced together the night before. It was very hard for her since her mind was drained from sharing her blood. She decided it was her decision even if it was impaired. She got up and brushed her hair with Aubreys' brush while looking in the mirror which was basically useless for her and Aubrey but not Jessica. Then she put the brush back in its place and walked into the living room.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Came a familiar voice from behind Aubrey who was sitting on a brown leather-upholstered chair. The body moved out from behind him and started towards Risika. I was Jessica, Aubreys' fledgling. She was wearing black leather pants and a tight black shirt that said. "If you can read this why are you looking." Aubrey put a hand out to stop her and did so just in time. Unlike the night before Aubrey had his old cocky attitude back.  
  
"I invited her. We are just working out an agreement, a truce so to say." He said holding her by the arm.  
  
"So what's she still doing here?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I have gotten something from her to make us even." Aubrey said looking at Risikas neck. There were faint scars where she had been bitten. "She needed to recover".  
  
"Well as long as there was nothing going on." Jessica said with a tiny trace of jealousy in her voice. She stared at them for a while looking back and forth between Risika and Aubrey, and decided that Risika held no threat she went to Aubrey and whispered in his left ear "I still need to hunt." He nodded in response to her whispering and she disappeared. The room was still accept for the curtain blowing upwards in the entryway from the open window.  
  
"Well." He said still staring at her.  
  
"Well, what?" She said in a very hurt but emotionless voice. Sort of like a cat in a shower only if they could talk. If he was gonna just play games she was gonna leave.  
  
"Wait." He finally said. "I wanted to return the favor." He said smiling.  
  
"Huh." Risika said confused. She didn't know what to think, with Aubrey he could mean anything.  
  
"I mean I want to take you hunting to make sure you'll be O K." He said with a smirk on his face like he knew what she was subconsciously thinking. They yet again stayed in silence.   
"Fine but I'll tell you right now I can manage it on my own." They both smiled at each other. And went to leave yet again Aubrey used the door. "Do you ever take advantage of being a vampire?" Risika asked looking at him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, how do you think I found you all those times!" He said in a very defensive voice.  
  
"Well I hadn't really thought about it." She said in a flat voice. She started twirling her blonde hair around her index finger.  
  
"Don't do that." He said pulling her finger from her hair. He kept his hands on hers and looked deep into her lifeless black eyes, which were slightly turning golden. Sort of like when she was still alive and had something to love and something to actually live for. Like when Alexander was still her brother or when she still had Tora. She absentmindedly looked at him back into his eyes and they leaned in closer finally their lips fell into each other and they were blinded. (Not literally). The next thing they knew they were waking up to hear a scream. Aubrey knew instantly who it was it was Jessica. Aubrey ran straight to her. She was on the floor with a kitchen knife (meat clever to be exact) jutting out of her ribcage. He lent down to her side he laid a hand over the note lying on her chest. It read  
  
"I can't believe it you always said I could trust you. You lied and  
worst of all for  
HER. You rat assed bastard how could you. You promised I could trust  
you, you  
promised. I loved you with all my heart but I was just a toy to you  
wasn't I? I hope  
you believe me when I say you can shove it. It is OVER. You can never  
have  
someone as good as me again. You can go straight to hell"  
  
Aubrey stood up from the body and pondered why Jessica had been mad enough to kill herself. Then he noticed himself and Risika were naked and he covered himself. "We didn't. Did we? He asked very surprised and embarrassed.  
  
"What didn't you like it?" Risika said in a playfully disappointed tone of voice.  
  
"I'm serious. Did we?" Aubrey said trying to get a serious answer from Risika.  
  
"I don't know." Risika said in a long sigh. She began to twirl her hair again. This time Aubrey did not stop her. He just stood over Jessica's body and saw she had been crying before she killed herself. She also had choke marks on her neck. He started to lift her body when Risika asked "Where are you going?"  
  
"To dispose of the body." He said with a sort of Duh sound in his voice.  
  
"Dressed like that."  
  
"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"  
  
"Your not that's what. Where are you gonna dump it."  
  
"So I can get dressed.  
  
"Where are you gonna dump the body."   
"I don't think I can dump it." Aubrey said quietly and dryly, like he hadn't drunken for days and had cotton in his mouth all the while.  
  
"Fine than I will." Risika said getting annoyed. She walked over to the bedroom pulled a lighter out of her pant pocket. She lit it to make sure it still worked. She walked over to the lifeless body and picked it up. She then disappeared to some where unknown. She set the body down in the burning hot sand. She lit the lighter and threw it on the body. The body went up in flames and she waited a couple minutes and then when the body went out she picked up he lighter and returned. "Deed done." She said letting out a sigh and flopping down on a chair. "Where's your shower?"  
  
"It's the third door on the right down the hall there." He said blankly. Risika walked up to him and put her left hand on his left shoulder and asked  
  
"Are you gonna be all right?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, putting a hand on hers. She got up and went to the shower. He sat upon a chair still struck and let out a poem.  
  
(A/N see if you can relate this to what just happened. If you can please send it to me in a review)  
  
"A tear for a child  
Walking on by  
No one to keep an eye  
On her wandering mind  
For every step she takes  
Another thing dies  
Why oh why Has she believed all these lies? She searches for a soul With every step she takes For every eye she meets Another mistake All these years alone by herself Like a defective doll sitting on a shelf All these words cut through her like a knife A blade to her wrist she might think Will make things right All she has lost All she has gained No one can feel her terrible pain."  
  
He sat there thinking why did he even kiss her why did he fall in love with a mere mortal and loose his way. Why did he change her? Why does he still love her? Why did he betray her? He sat and thought for a many minutes before finally coming up with an answer. Because I love Risika. He was dumbfounded all these years of playing with her mind, chasing after her, all this was because he loved her. She finally came out of the shower, still naked.  
  
"Where's a towel?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Hold on. I'll get you one." He said realizing that she was still naked. He brought her towel and wrapped it around her. Everything came flooding back to him. The feeling out holding her having her. Loving her. Holding her. Even if they were enemies they bartered their emotion the way they felt for each other. He kissed her passionately then kissed her with deeper hidden emotions. Emotions of love, hate, envy, lust. He then remembered why despised Ather for changing her, it was because he loved her even back then he wanted to change her to have her to love her. Then he realized she was kissing him back. They were finally happy or so it seemed. They decided to go hunting. They got dressed quietly and left apart. They were quiet for some days. To get a chance to understand what it all meant. They were still able to live their lives to hunt to sleep to, hell even socialize. But the longer they were apart the more they realized they needed each other. They wished to have each other again. To love each other, but they were both still afraid they were gonna fail. That the other was gonna go off with someone else. They were starting to think it wasn't even meant to be that they were just supposed to be enemies. Risika still couldn't remember anything of when they had been together but she knew he did. She thought about going into his mind.  
  
So what did you think? Do you like my analogies? Are you impressed? How did you like my poem? Do you want me to write more? Do you like the pairing? Are you even going to keep reading this? So how many of you have heard Meat Loafs music. Their good sort of some soft rock some regular some hard. 


End file.
